1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair grower having an excellent hair-growing effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor has already disclosed a novel toilet lotion containing components from citruses and other components (Japanese Patent No. 1,536,922, Japanese Patent Publication No. 20,123/1989). This toilet lotion is very useful because in addition to ordinary functions as a toilet lotion, e.g., astringent and cleansing effects, dampness, and slipperiness to the skin upon its application after facial washing, it has the following secondary effects; that is, it:
(a) has a bleaching action by which a dish cloth and the like can be purified with a color of pure white if they are soiled even with substances which can hardly be washed off;
(b) gives anti-dandruff and antiprustic effects and an effect of preventing the loss of hair by rubbing it into pores of the scalp after shampooing;
(c) is effective for curing stomatitis when held in the mouth;
(d) is effective for lessening the pain and reducing the swelling caused by an insect bite, e.g., sting by bees, caterpillars and the like;
(e) is effective for preventing lacquer poisoning;
(f) is effective for lessening mucus and coughs by oral administration;
(g) protects legs and others from getting pruritus and stickiness caused by stockings and others if it is applied to the legs;
(h) is effective for curing athlete's foot by its application to the legs;
(i) is effective for curing atopic dermatitis by its application to the skin;
(j) serves to stop bleeding from an open sore if it is applied to the open sore;
(k) is a sweet drink;
(l) is effective for curing measles by taking it;
(m) is effective for curing acne when applied; and
(n) is effective for curing crazing when applied.
It is considered that the above secondary effects may be due to cooperative and multiplier actions of effective components, e.g. vitamin C and various antimicrobial components in the components from the citruses, moisturizing components in an aloe, and further amino acid contained in sake.